


oh love when I get lonesome (I'm gonna call you up into my world)

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I thought this would never get finished, some lowkey unrequited karedevil, stick is a jackass we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Stick does what he always does, comes into Matt's life like a tornado and turns everything on it's head, then leaves. The difference this time is someone else is with him.





	oh love when I get lonesome (I'm gonna call you up into my world)

**Author's Note:**

> Two key things you need to know before you read this:  
> 1\. This is very very very loosely inspired by the ballet Coppélia: "Dr. Coppélius is a doctor who has made a life-size dancing doll. It is so lifelike that Franz, a village youth, becomes infatuated with it and sets aside his heart's true desire, Swanhilda. She shows him his folly by dressing as the doll, pretending to make it come to life and ultimately saving him from an untimely end at the hands of the inventor."  
> 2\. The fic is set post s1, but before s2. Meaning Karen is unaware Matt is Daredevil, and Frank and The Hand haven’t burst onto the scene.
> 
> The fic title is from Mirah's song Gold Rush.

Stick shows up at Matt's apartment late one night, covered head to toe in blood. "Matty. Follow me." He offers up no explanation for his sudden arrival.

"What?! No! I won't follow you unless you tell me what's going on!" He still can't believe the arrogance of this old man. He thinks he can order Matt around like he's still a child.

"Come with me and I'll explain." Stick is never one to compromise. He truly needs his help.

They walk out into the chilly winter night, and to an old car parked nearby. Inside is Stick's driver, and an unconscious woman that lays in the backseat. She's has specs of blood all over her face and dress, and her breath is low and shallow. She's dying.

"Help me get her inside." Matt doesn't argue and takes her in his arms. They rush to his apartment via the back stairs, hoping no one will see them.

He carries her to his bed and lays her down. "How's her heartbeat kid?" Stick asks as he pours water into a bowl.

Matt listens closely, and hears her heart steadying itself. It's reviving her. "It's getting steady."

"Good." Stick wipes away the dried blood on her body. "I don't think she'll be too happy about waking up covered in blood."

"Who is she, Stick?"

"She's the saviour of The Chaste."

"What?"  _Great, more Chaste bullshit_.

Stick had come to him three month ago, trying to recruit him to The Chaste. Told him he'd be saving more lives with them then as 'Devil boy.' Matt turned him away, and wrote off his mystical crap as a story. Nothing more.

"A former resident of K'un-L'un came to us with an ancient scroll he had discovered. Inside was a description of a ritual. A ritual to create the ultimate weapon for The Chaste. Like the Black Skye, but on our side." Stick grabs a beer from Matt's fridge and takes a seat.

A part of him wants to tell Stick to stop making up such stories. That he's not a little boy that he can manipulate, but he lets him talk. He hates to admit it, but Matt wants to hear what he has to say.

"The objects needed for the ritual were in a mountain in Cambodia. It took several months for us to retrieve them without alerting The Hand. We brought the objects here to New York and built the weapon. It was activated two nights ago, but isn't ready for battle yet. The Hand found out and attacked. They slaughtered most of our soldiers in the building, but I managed to escape with the weapon." Stick takes a sip of his beer and grimaces at the taste.

"And what about her?" Matt nods his head towards the unconscious women.

" _Matty_." He can hear Stick's unsaid words, 'You fucking idiot.' " _She's_ the weapon."

"What?! She's a person!" He thought when Stick called her The Chaste's saviour, that she is the one who would weld the weapon. Not that _she_ is said weapon.

"The objects for the ritual were a lead coffin, burial shrouds, a few shards of dragon bones, and a death mask. We wrapped the bones up in the shrouds and placed the mask on top. When we opened the coffin a month later, she was inside. A fully formed weapon in human form."

Stick finishes his beer. "She'll be conscious by morning, but I can't stay around that long. The Hand can find me, but they can't find her. They'll either kill her or try to use her, and we can't have either."

"So you want me to believe this bullshit story,  _and_  take care of the woman you say is a weapon?!" Matt asks, exasperated.

"You'll be helping save the world Matty." Stick is already heading for the fire escape. "By the way, her name is Elektra."

* * *

Matt tries to stay awake. He doesn't want her to wake up in someone place she doesn't know, without anyone to help her. The problem with that plan is he was out as Daredevil a few hours earlier, and is exhausted.

Against his wishes his head falls against a pillow, and he's lulled to sleep by the sound of her now steady breathing.

He awakes four hours later to a smash in his bedroom. He shoots off the couch and into his room where Elektra has broken a window, and is trying to escape.

Matt runs behind her and grabs her waist. She swings at him and connects with his jaw. He staggers backwards, but leaps forwards when she goes to jump outside.

He wrestles her to the ground and she kicks at him. He manages to subdue her after a few minutes. She has a large amount of natural prowess, but her moves are unrefined.

"Stop!" He pins down her wrists. "I'm here to help you. Please stop fighting me."

Elektra exhales. "Who... are you?"

"I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

"And... who am I?" Her voice is almost childlike.

"You're Elektra." Sensing she doesn't want to fight anymore, he releases her from his grip. She scrambles out from under him and to the nearby couch.

"E-lek-tra." She tests the name out on her tongue.

Matt grabs a clean bowl and pours in some cereal. "Are you hungry?" She nods her head eagerly.

He slides it across the table, and she gets off the couch. Elektra pulls out a chair and plunks down.

She grabs a fork and goes to eat, but he stays her hand and passes her a spoon. "Use a spoon instead."

"Oh." She shoves the spoon into the bowl, sending milk and Cheerios flying. Matt dodges them, then chuckles.

"Be a little more gentle." She cautiously places the spoon into what's left of the cereal. She brings the spoon up to her mouth, sucks out the milk, then eats the Cheerios.

Matt realizes she's still in the bloody dress Stick brought her in. "We should probably get you clothes."

"Clothes?"

"It's a thing you wear on your body. We'll have to go shopping and get you some stuff." Matt hates shopping. The malls and stores are always buzzing with people crowded too close together. A nightmare for his senses.

He could ask Karen for some clothes, but then he'd have to explain who Elektra is. That would open up a can of worms he isn't ready to deal with. He could also ask Foggy to bring some stuff, but he'd still have to explain Elektra.

He heads to his closet, looking for something she can wear that won't raise too many eyebrows. He grabs a dress shirt that doesn't quite fit anymore, and a pair of jeans that he recently ordered that are a few sizes too small.

Elektra perks up when he calls her name. He steps out of his room to give her some privacy, and when she's done getting dressed goes back in.

The belt on the pants are tied tightly, and the dress shirt is tucked inside. Matt gives her a pair of socks that go up to her calf, and large boots that clonk when she walks. He passes her a winter jacket that swallows up her form.

She takes his hand in hers as they walk outside, and Matt feels a jolt shoot through his bloodstream. He can't tell if it's her supposed power or something else.

When they get in a cab, she buries her face in his shoulder. Overwhelmed by the noises of Hell's Kitchen. He pats her hair reassuringly and she calms.

For someone who was recently formed by an ancient ritual, Elektra is quiet picking about her clothes. She likes nice expensive ones. Silks and cashmeres. His bank account takes a heavy beating. Normally he'd never spend so lavishly, but he can't say no to her.

Once he thinks they've gotten everything they need, he steers her away from the Armani store. He guides her out of the mall and back to his apartment. He can tell she wouldn't like the food court food. He grabs Thai from a nearby restaurant, and lets her change into her new things when they get home.

Elektra comes out in a pair of long silk pants and a loose top. She gets on the couch beside him and crosses her leg. She pulls the Styrofoam box of takeout into her lap, and becomes confused when she sees the chopsticks.

"Where's the spoon?"

"You don't eat this with a spoon. You use chopsticks instead. It depends on what you're eating if you use a spoon or not." Matt explains as he places the chopsticks in her hand.

He guides her through the motions, and she smiles when she brings a glass noodle to her mouth.

They're half way through their food when there's a knock on the door. It's Foggy and Karen. Matt's shocked he didn't hear them coming. Elektra is very distracting.

"Just a sec." He yells. He frets for a few moments, unsure what to do. Then he realizes he's being ridiculous. There's nothing that will tell them there's anything odd about this situation. He needs to act normal.

He opens his front door and Foggy does a little wave. "Hey buddy, you up to joining us for drinks?" Foggy is already tipsy by the smell of his breath, as is Karen.

"Umm... not tonight. I'm busy." Foggy peers behind him and spots Elektra on the couch.

"Oh I see. You've got a hot date." Foggy winks and punches him playfully in the shoulder.

"What?" Karen's voice cracks and she looks behind Matt. She quietly gulps when she sees Elektra. Karen adjusts her jacket and pushes past him. "Hi, I'm Karen." She puts her hand out. Elektra doesn't take it.

" _Matthew_." Elektra is holding her chopsticks in a defensive position. She isn't taking Karen and Foggy's intrusion well.

Foggy steps in, and Matt shuts the door. "Guys, this is Elektra. Elektra, these are my friends, Foggy and Karen." He places a hand on her shoulder and she relaxes.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry to barge in like this. We'll be getting out of your hair." Foggy says with a smile.

"We will?" Karen wildly turns her head towards Foggy.

"Kare, it's obvious he's on a date. Come on, let's go check out that bar you mentioned." Foggy pats Matt on the back. "I'm surprised to see you home so late, but I'm happy." He murmurs under his breath.

"See you Monday Matt!" Karen calls back halfheartedly as Foggy pushes her out the door.

Matt runs a hand over his face and grins. "Well, that was something." He senses the chopsticks are still being wielded like a weapon. "You're safe. You don't need to use those." He lowers her hands.

It hits him as that he needs to train her. Stick called her a weapon, and he's already seen her strength this morning. It needs to be harnessed or it'll be unleashed on the wrong person.

"I'll teach you to fight tomorrow." He pops a prawn into his mouth.

"Really?" She perks up in her seat.

"You have a lot of natural talent, but you need to know how to use it properly." Matt stifles a yawn and stretches. He hits the automated clock to his left.

"The time is now 12 -47 - A - M." He heads to his bedroom and grabs a pair of pyjamas.

"We should head to bed. I'll take the couch, and you can sleep in my room." He renters his living room.

"Why can't I sleep with you?"

Matt makes a choking sound. "You can't sleep out here. The lights from the billboard would keep you awake." He purposely misunderstands her.

"Then sleep in the bed with me."

"It wouldn't be right." He pulls at his shirt collar. The room seems to have gotten hotter.

"Why not?"

"Because I shouldn't be a sharing a bed with you." Matt's aware he's talking like they're in the 30s, but he doesn't think he could handle sharing a bed with her. Her body resting against his would be too much to take.

Elektra huffs. Annoyed. "Fine." She stomps to his room and slides the door shut behind her.

"Elektra." He calls to her, but all he gets is silence in response.

He sighs and curls up on his couch.

* * *

The next morning Matt slips into his bedroom. Elektra is still nestled beneath the covers. Her chest gently rising and falling as she sleeps.

He quietly takes out his clothes and sneaks away to his bathroom. He hears a rustle as he's showering, and knows she's awake. "Matthew." She calls out.

"Just a second." He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

She's left his bedroom for the kitchen; taking a seat at the table. "When are we going to train?" She asks excitedly.

"Today's a Sunday, and Fogwell's isn't open on Sundays, so we'll go after we eat." He'll be missing Mass, but Father Lantom is used to that.

Matt steps out of sight to change, but can feel her peering around the wall. Trying to get a look at him.

Blood rushes to his groin and he adjusts his pants. Praying it's enough to hide his growing erection.

He keeps his back to her as his gets cereal, and quickly sits. Elektra nonchalantly stirs the cereal with her spoon. "Who were those people? Last night?" She rests her head in her other hand.

Matt takes a bite of his food. "I work with them. Foggy is my law partner, and Karen is our legal assistant."

Elektra's eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "I.." She doesn't want to admit she doesn't understand. That the world is too new for her to grasp what his job is.

"We're lawyers. We defend people."

"You fight for them?" She's intrigued.

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. We fight with words."  _But I do fight with fists. In the night, when no one knows who I truly am._

He needs to go out as Daredevil again. The fact that he took one night off is already picking at his conscious. He doesn't want to think of the people he could've helped but didn't, because he was in his apartment with her.

"Oh." She says disappointed.

They eat their food in silence. When they're finished, they change into comfortable clothes, and he guides her to Fogwell's.

The door is locked, and Matt crouches down and starts to pick it. As he tinkers with it, Elektra grabs his cane and smashes the glass on the door. Matt gapes like a cod fish as she reaches in and opens it.

"We're in!" She exclaims cheerily.

"You can't." He sputters."You can't just do that."

"Do what?" She plays coy as her eyes scan the gym. Taking it in.

She suddenly spins and lands a roundhouse kick on a nearby punching bag. It swings high and its chains rattle loudly.

Matt grabs the bag, stilling it. "You're good, but you can be even better."

"Show me how." She's almost breathless.

He guides her to the boxing ring and lifts up a rope. She climbs under it and into the ring. He follows her."Fight me."

She comes at him with full force. He blocks a hit to his face, but she gets him in the gut. He staggers backwards and she comes at him again. Swinging both fists towards his face. Matt deflects the hits and swipes under her legs, sending her to the floor. Elektra rolls over and springs back up. She kicks him in the shin and he slouches. She grabs him, throws him down, and pins him on the mat.

" _I win_." She breathes with a smile. Her face inches closer to his, and he realizes how close she is. He hears her pulse spike and smells her arousal.

His lips part in mild surprise as she leans down and captures them in a kiss. His hands instantly wrap around her body and she grinds against him.

He slips his hands into her hair and it comes lose. It falls down and surrounds their faces like a silk veil. Her hands slide under his shirt and run across his chest. She bites his lip, and the feel of her teeth sets his insides on fire. A fire that makes him realize what he's doing.

He breaks the kiss. "Elektra, we can't." Matt tries to catch his breath.

"Why? It feels right." She rests her forehead against his.

"You've meet other people in your life, but only in passing. You don't truly know anything  _but_  me. I'd be taking advantage of your vulnerability."

She scoffs. "I'm not vulnerable. You saw how I can fight, and we haven't even scratched the surface."

"I don't mean physically vulnerable. I mean emotionally."

"I want you." Elektra leans forward and he narrowly avoids another kiss.

"We can't. If you want me to train you, I'll train you. That's all. Nothing more."

Elektra lets out a noise of annoyance, and gets off him. She goes to the other end of the ring, and when Matt stands, charges him. She punches him in the mouth and splits his lip. The smell of blood fills the room as she hits him again. "You're not fighting. Come and get me." She growls.

"What if I don't want to?" He says nonchalantly. Pushing her buttons to see how she'll handle being taunted.

She screams and charges again. He grabs her her waist and flips her onto the floor. "Learn how to control your emotions." He leans over her, and she childishly kicks him in the shin.

They train for the rest of the morning and afternoon. He teaches her basic Muay Thai, Capoeira, and boxing moves. She masters them easily, and if he didn't know better, he'd think she'd been practicing for years.

As he closes the gym door behind them, Matt gets an idea that he quickly shakes away. He then listens to Elektra's heartbeat, and thinks maybe his thought isn't crazy. They've been going at it for hours, and she's barely broken a sweat.

"Elektra, would you like to go out tonight and fight?" He's giving her an option. He won't pressure or manipulate her. It's her choice.

"Yes!" She nods her head vigorously.

"Then follow me." He takes her to Melvin's shop. Before they enter, he covers his face with his hood and does the same for her.

"Don't reveal your face, or tell him your name or mine. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Melvin." He deepens his voice as he slips into the shop with Elektra.

Melvin nods, acknowledging him. "What do you need Mr. Daredevil?"

"I need an outfit for her." He jerks his thumb towards Elektra, who's puttering around the room. Taking in the various weaponry. She gravitates towards a pair of sai, and touches her finger featherlight to the blade. The metal makes a  _ping_ , and cuts the tip of her finger. She smiles, fascinated, as a droplet of blood falls to the floor.

"And those two sai." He adds as an afterthought. He can tell she's enamored by them.

"Sure." Melvin goes into an adjoining room and rolls out a suit. It's propped up on a metal bar, and Matt can smell that it's the same material as his Daredevil suit. "I was testing out some new techniques, and ended up making another suit."

He rolls it closer to Elektra. "I made it small since it was only meant to be a prototype, but since you're tiny, it should fit. It doesn't have a helmet, but I did make a cowl for it. Will that work?"

Elektra looks to Matt for guidance, and he nods. "It'll work." She eagerly grabs the sai and he takes the suit. The slip back out of Melvin's shop without another word.

Once they're back in his apartment, she starts practicing with the sai. Swiping it through the air. Kicking and stabbing imaginary foe.

"I'm going to go change." He picks up the trunk with his Daredevil suit inside. He slides the door closed, and can feel her trying to make out his figure through the screen. He steps out of sight, and hears her huff in annoyance.

Once his helmet is on he opens the door, and finds her slicing open apples. He passes Elektra her new suit. "Here."

She puts down her sai, and eagerly rushes into his room to change. He hears rustling as she slips into her outfit and pulls the cowl over her mouth. "I'm ready!" She announces gleefully.

They climb to his roof, and Matt crouches down. "There's three rules while we're out. No killing, no revealing our faces, and no revealing our names."

"Got it." She crouches down beside him as he takes in the sounds of the city. Various things filter through his ears. Pride and Prejuidice playing on a TV. A crying baby waiting for its mother. Two young girls twirling to a Pop song.

As shrill scream cuts through all the other noise. He bolts in its direction with Elektra on his heel. They find the perps a few blocks away, attacking two college girls.

They leap down from a fire escape, and Elektra grabs an attacker by the throat. She throws him against a wall, knocking him unconscious. Matt swings at another as the two girls see their chance to escape. They run to freedom as their attackers are beaten bloody.

He breaks one guy's leg, while she takes care of his friend. Soon the men are down, and they step back. The noise of the fight has attracted onlookers, and Matt goes to leave. Not wanting to be here when the cops arrive.

As he goes to leap towards a fire escape, Elektra removes her cowl and pulls him into a searing kiss. Her hair obscures their faces, but he still hears a pedestrian gasp as he pulls away. "We have to go." He says quietly and jumps up. Hooking his hands around the bottom of the fire escape, and pulling himself up. She follows suit, and they disappear into the night.

* * *

The next day he comes into work without a scratch. Having Elektra at his side made the night go more smoothly then ever before.

He heads to his office as Karen pulls out the latest Daily Bulletin. "Did you guys hear the new Daredevil news?" She asks with interest.

"What Daredevil news?" Foggy's blood spikes as he grows concerned. He runs an eye over Matt. Checking for bruises or cuts.

"He was spotted with a partner." Matt chokes on air as she turns a page. " _Our own neighbourhood hero Daredevil, was spotted with a companion last night. A leggy lass that a witness has dubbed 'a she-devil' for her incredible fighting skills. Onlookers even said the two shared a passionate kiss after beating up some thugs. Will we see more of Mrs. Daredevil? Only time will tell._ "

"Daredevil has a girlfriend?" Foggy asks as he eyes Matt again.

"Apparently." Karen takes a sip of her coffee.

Matt clears his throat to hide the awkwardness. "Well, I better get started on the Martinez case." He rushes into office and shuts the door. He runs a hand over his face, and wonder how long it'll take before Foggy comes asking questions.

Surprisingly, Foggy doesn't bother him for the next few hours, and he works on his case in a pleasant quiet. Then Elektra's scent hits him like a ton of bricks as she throws open the front door of Nelson and Murdock. She wears a well cut Armani pantsuit, and her long hair brushes against its velvet fabric.

Karen shoots out of her seat. Alarmed. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Matthew?" She ignores pleasantries. Then again, she doesn't know what pleasantries are. Matt trips over his own feet as he races to her side.

"Elektra, what are you doing here?" He had shown her where the office was, when they took a breather after beating up a mugger. He hadn't expected her to show up here the next day. At least she had come through the front door and not a window.

"I wanted to see you." Foggy's door opens as he hears the commotion.

"Hi, nice to see you again." She ignores him and grabs Matt's wrist.

" _Matthew_." She tugs on his arm.

"Can you guys give us a sec?" He asks as he pulls her into his office.

"You can't just show up here." He hisses.

"They're watching us." She ignores his words. He pulls down his blinds, and hears them barely conceal their groans of disappointment.

"What are you doing here Elektra?" He asks again.

"I missed you." She plays with his tie. He sighs and wraps his arms around her. He places a kiss atop her head and she smiles.

She leans up and kisses him quickly. He lets her. After last night's kiss, he's decided he can't fight the attraction between them anymore. Though he won't let things go anything farther then kisses. It wouldn't be right.

He's knows she'll eventually meet another man and forget all about him. When she does, he'll let her go. He can't expect the rest of her life to consist of being in his apartment, and fighting by his side; but he'll enjoy it while it lasts.

"You can't just show up here. I have to work."

"I was bored, and I missed you. There's nothing to do except train, and that's not fun without you."

"We'll find you something else soon." The door swings open and Karen's head pops in.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you, but Mrs. McGlinn rescheduled and I thought you should know!" She says with fake cheeriness. Somethings off with her, but Matt can't pinpoint it.

"Is there anything else Karen?" She hovers in the doorway.

"I just heard you say you were looking for something, and I was wondering if Foggy or I could help?"

"Foggy and I could help what?" Foggy hears on his name and pops his head in beside hers.

"It's nothing. Really." Elektra slips behind Matt and wraps her arms around his chest. She places her chin on his shoulder and looks at Foggy and Karen.

"Tell us, we'll help!" Foggy insists.

Matt hesitates, but knows they won't let it got "Elektra is looking for a...job."

"What does she like to do?"  _Kick bad guys asses._

"Fighting." Elektra pipes up.

" _What_??" Foggy chokes as he realize who Elektra is. Mrs. Daredevil. Matt's surprised he didn't figure it out before.

"You mean like martial arts?" Karen asks. Unaware of Foggy's internal screaming.

"Yup, martial arts." Matt interrupts. "Elektra will be going now." He really doesn't want to be having this conversation, and Elektra doesn't feel comfortable around them.

He leads her out and gives her a kiss goodbye. She clings to his suit jacket for a moment, before stepping back and scurrying outside.

He listens until he's sure she's on her way, before stepping into his office.

* * *

Elektra and Matt have fallen into a comfortable routine in the last three months. In the day he goes to Nelson and Murdock, and she heads off to her job at a Dojo. Melvin knew a guy, who knew guy that runs said Dojo, but doesn't ask too many questions.

Elektra loves it there. Especially with the kids. She fits there perfectly, and if he didn't know better, he'd think she's been doing this all her life.

In the night, they head out together to fight for justice. Beating up and putting away bad guys. Elektra's a natural and is never a step behind.

The name Mrs. Daredevil has stuck, but so has She-Devil. Sightings of them together get lapped up by the press. Karen gossips about them frequently. Excited by new sightings and photos. The day a clear video came out of Elektra and him fighting some drug lords, she squealed.

The irony is she still has a chilly relationship with Elektra. Then again most people do. The only people Elektra is relaxed around is him, and the students and teachers of the Dojo. Everyone else she keeps at arms length.

One day while they're recovering from a brutal fight, (Elektra is stitching up a five inch stab wound on Matt's abdomen), Stick bursts in.

Elektra instantly grabs a nearby sai and whips it at his eye. He dodges out of the way , but it still grazes his cheek. The coppery tang of blood makes its way onto Matt's tongue, and he shoots out of his seat. Ripping his stitches.

He hisses and grasps his side. "Elektra.  _Stop_." She drops the sai and rushes over to him. Putting her hand over the bleeding wound.

"Matthew, are you alright?" She kisses his cheek while keeping a sharp eye on Stick.

"You should have your guard dog on a better leash Matty." Stick remarks as he takes a seat.

"She's not a guard dog Stick." Matt growls. Elektra glares at Stick as she picks up the needle and restitches his wound.

"We need to talk. Alone." Stick nods his head towards Elektra. She lets out a low growl while lifting up her other sai, and refusing to move.

Matt inhales and runs a comforting hand down her side. "It's okay. We'll leave."

She shakes her head. "I'll go. You need to rest." She kisses his forehead and shoots a suspicious look at Stick as she leaves through the roof door.

"The great weapon of The Chaste is cooped up in here,  _tending_  to you. Pathetic." Stick scoffs. "Wait I'm wrong, when she's not in here, she's playing hero with you." He spits.

"If you didn't want me to influence her, you shouldn't have left her here for three months." As much as Matt cares, (and maybe even loves) Elektra, he's still angry with Stick for dropping her in his lap without warning.

"I was planning to come for her in a day or two, but The Hand was tight on my ass. I couldn't risk them finding where she was." Stick's unseeing eyes move in the direction of the door Elektra left through. "You've ruined her Matty."

" _What_?" Matt's blood spike with anger.

"I might've left out a bit or two about The Chaste's great weapon. Like how she falls in love with the first person to care for her. Bonding herself to them, and doing anything to make them happy. Like following their every word and order like a pet dog." He says absentmindedly, like he didn't drop a bombshell in Matt's lap.

His breathing quickens as he takes in the repercussions of Stick's words. Everything was a lie. Her feelings for him are manufactured. Not organic like his own. Worst of all, he's being  _controlling her_  and he didn't know it.

"The plan was when she woke that she'd been surrounded by a bunch of Chaste members, and latch on to one. Once that happened we'd use her skills to destroy The Hand. You destroyed that plan Matty, by making her a member of your bleeding heart crusade." Stick continues to talk without any concern for Matt.

"So it's all a lie?" He whispers. Overwhelmed.

"No. Her feelings are true, but she would've felt it for anyone that had done for her what you did. She's wasting her potential here Matty. Tell her to fight for us, and she'll be out of your hair. Whatever you want she'll do. That's why The Hand wanted her so bad when they found out. She could've been a perfectly molded Black Skye."

"I'm not going to abuse the apparent control I have on her!" He shouts, then clenches his side as the pain intensifies with his anger.

"Fine. Keep your little dog." Stick scoffs. "You're going to let the world burn for a good lay."

Matt's anger spikes further at his words. His relationship with Elektra isn't about sex. They haven't even  _had_   _sex_. She's tried time and time again to get him into bed, but he still didn't think it was right. He didn't want to take advantage then, and he isn't going to take advantage now.

"When she's returns, I'll ask her if she wants to join The Chaste. If she does, then I'll never bother her again."

"Apparently you didn't hear me Matty. She won't want to leave your side."

"I know. I'll suggest it as an option for both of us. If she says yes, that I'll tell her to go. If she says no, she stays."  _And I'll tell her to go live her life. Away from me_.

"Deal."

Elektra returns twenty minutes later. Not wanting to leave Matt alone too long with a strange man.

She takes a seat beside him and rests her hand against his cheek. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

"Yup. All good." He clears his throat.

"Sure you are." She says jokingly. Not noticing his emotional turmoil. She eyes Stick in the kitchen. "Why is he still here?"

"He has an offer for us."

"What kind of offer?"

"He works for an organization called The Chaste. They're fighting an evil organization called The Hand, who bring people back to life. He wants us to work with them to fight The Hand. Do you want us to join?" He asks gently. Not wanting to give away his feelings on the subject.

"We'd fight them here in New York?"

"No. All over the world." He hears her hum under her breath.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want. If you don't want to join, then we won't." Elektra rings her hands together.

".... I'd rather not join. I like it here. With you."

"Okay." Matt lays a hand on her leg. "You've got your answer then Stick." His words have a bite to them that he's sure the old man picks up on.

"Have it your way Matty, but you're making a big mistake." Stick puts down the beer in his hand and leaves without another word.

Matt wraps his arms around Elektra and kisses her head. "You should go, away from me. This needs to end."

She rears back as if she's been struck. " _What_?"

"Stick is the man who brought you here. He told me today that you're forced to do whatever I want, it's apart of your nature. I've been controlling you, and now is the time for you to be free."

"No!" She grips his hands. "I'm not leaving! I love you! Fuck Stick and his lies!" Elektra nuzzles his neck and he resists the urge to melt into her.

"Elektra-"

"I don't do whatever you say! We fight and argue often, and if what Stick said was true, do you think that would happen? Or would I always agree?"

Matt mulls over her words. "I guess not."

"Then let's be together." She kisses him and he deepens the kiss.

"Elektra, you're my world." He whispers against her lips.

"And you're mine." Her words stirs his soul, and he decides he's going to do everything to make this work.


End file.
